One Moonlit Night
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Duo finds a piece of something caught in his door. Who left it is totally unexpected.


T.D.K- Yo! I thought I'd put up a nice little one-shot. I think I do better with vamp fics than anything. Hey, Heero, would you please say the disclaimer?

Heero- She don't own anything, but the plot. Nothing is obtained, but practice.

T.D.K-Thank you. I'm pretty sure I made Heero ooc, but I had to, for the story's sake.

--

I sit in my window, drinking up the moon's luminescence. I love the night and the moon. I feel more like myself under Luna's soft gaze than Solar's harsh one. I feel more free at night than during the day.

I watch as a wolf, at least I think it's a wolf, runs past my window. The moon's light isn't as strong tonight. It's not full, so I'm not sure about what I just saw. I stare in the direction the wolf, or whatever it was ran off to. In my head I picture the ruined abbey that lies not too far away from here.

I yawn and mutter softly to myself: "It's late, Duo. Time for bed." I yawn again as I climb under my covers. Hopefully I'll sleep better tonight. I always think that and I never do, but maybe one day. I pull my hair out of my holder, letting it fall wherever the hell it wants.

--

I watch him sleep from the balcony leading to his room. He never comes out here at night, just sits in the window. My eyes glow softly as I feel him slip into his dreams. Duo's hair snakes its way across his covers, then falls like a waterfall to the floor. I know his eyes are a stunning shade of cobalt. Unlike his, my eyes are made for the darkness. I smile softly, the tips of my fangs brushing my bottom lip. Duo would be frightened of me if he ever saw what I am. I have a feeling he knows what my kind do to his.

Most of the world knows my kind as Vampire, in Romaina and other eastern european countries as Nosferatu. The Assryians called us Ekimmu, undead shapeshifters. We vary by country and by folklore of old. Not a lot of humans believe in the exsistance of our race; those that do willingly give themselves to my kind, giving into the romantized version that is portrayed in dark fantasy romance novels.

I have been around for centuries; I've lost count of how many. I was human once, before my sire found me. She is a european vampress named Relina. I ran away shortly after I found that she wanted me as her mate. I despise myself for becoming such a monster. I turn my head to the garden. It streches below Duo's balcony, spreading out to the property boundery. In my sight is a lone white rosebush. The creamy colored flowers remind me of my sister; she was killed by Relina for being in her way. Roses were her faveorite flower.

I was born and lived in Japan before being turned. Some Vampires like to call it as being 'embraced'. I don't. In fact I hate being a vampire. The only thing good so far is that Duo can't even sense my presence, not many can, since we leave mostly no trace.

I love to watch him, he's not like me at all. My father was a samuri and my mother was the daughter of one. They rasied me by the sandards of my former time. I am cold, calculated, and silent. Duo's parents rasied him by different ones, the ones of the present. I don't know about them, his parents, and I've tried my best to. He's warm, spontanious, and loud. I like to listen to his noise when I wake early, his noise is welcomed in my silent world of night.

I should leave him now. I would never intude on his more private dreams. I only wish I was in them. In my undead heart, I desperately wish I was laying beside him, running my finger through his slik like hair, watching him sleep.

--

I strech my arms as blinding sunlight pours into my room. I really need to get heavier curtians for my balcony doors. I live in a huge house that my grandparents left my mom and dad. I got it when they died. It's really huge. I can run a mile lap from one side to the other. I'll never sleep in Grandma and Grandpa's room, and I'll never get rid of anything in this house. It all reminds me of when they and my parents were alive.

"Duo, you up?" My little sis, Dainea, asks.

"Yeah. Did Vera say when breakfast would be ready?" She shakes her head, long hair flying around like a dog's. Heh, I shouldn't even think that. My hair's longer than hers. My younger sister looks just like me when I was sixteen. The only difference, besides gender, is that her eyes are violet, like Grandma's was. I reach over, grab my brush, and one of my holders.

I love it when she lets me put her hair in its usuall ponytail. I used to do it all the time when we were younger. I brush her hair until it's shiny and pull it back. Before I can ask if she wants to help me, Day races out of the room.

My parents died in a car crash, leaving me and Dainea by ourselves. I was seven, Day was only a few months old. Grandpa and Grandma took us in right away. They got us both from the police station and social services.

Grandpa died when I was fourteen, Grandma joined him a few months after. My uncle, a priest, came and looked after us for awhile. He brought one of the nuns with him. She showed me how to braid my hair. I liked her a lot, my sis did too. They stayed until I was seventeen. I got a job helping my uncle at his church while the nuns tought Day. I joined them when I was done for the day.

That leads me to where I am now. I'm Duo Maxwell, a twenty-three year old that lives in a huge house. I live here with my sis and our cook, Vera. I call her Aloe Vera evey now and then. I have long chesnut hair that runs down to my mid-thigh; I usually braid it. Sometimes, I just hate to fool with it and just let it go free. My eyes are colbalt blue. My family's known for having colbalt or violet eyes. My features are not sharp, but, even with my hair, you can tell I'm a guy.

I glance out my balcony doors and catch something stuck in them. I get up, my loose pj shorts clinging to my hips. It's a piece of cloth that feels as smooth as silk on my fingers. I study it closer. I think it is silk from something like my grandparent's kimonos. It's a solid shade of midnight blue.

"Now, where did you come from? Who left you here?" My curiosity punches my fear in the gut, taking over my mind. It forms a plan in my head to catch my late night intruder.

--

I shouldn't have entered his room! He knows I was there; I just couldn't resist him. I stare into his violet eyes, afraid to open my mouth. I know if I do, I'll scare him. I don't want him to see my fangs.

"Why are you sneaking around my house?" I just keep staring, hoping to come across as mute. I don't want to use my powers on him. Duo, just drop it, for your own good. He grabs my jaw and forces my mouth to open. It's the moment I've been dreading. Duo gasps, fingering my fangs. He nicks one on purpose, letting me drink his blood. My eyes slide shut in pleasure. I've never tasted such delicious blood in my entire exsistence, pure ecstacy. He pulls his finger from my mouth, my tounge lapping what's left.

I whimper, wanting to have more of his blood, more of him. "You're a vampire. I love vampires." My eyes watch him, dumbfounded. He moves his mass of hair away and bares his neck to me. I burry my nose in the crook of his neck, my fangs lengthen at the smell of his blood. My eyes gleam red as I look at him.

"You offer me your blood freely?"

"You offer me your blood freely?" He asks. I nod, waiting for the pain, but I never feel it. He sticks my finger back into his mouth, breathing on it before. The vampire laps up my blood, like it's a rare treat. His hair is messy, the same color as dark chocolate. His face is sharper than mine, but I can tell he was my age when he got turned. I can't make out his eye color in the dark.

"Why won't you bite me?"

"I like you like you are now." His eyes glow dimmly, a prussian blue, as he sates his thurst from my finger. I turn away, hiding my blush from him. "I disgust you." It's more of a statement than a question.

"No." I say, turning to him.

"Why do you blush?" He moves closer to my face. His hand covers my forehead, his hand isn't cold. In fact he's as warm as me. "You don't have a fever."

"What's your name?" I ask hoping to distract him. He stares at me, beautiful darker blue eyes holding mine captive.

"If I answer, may I..."

"Yes." I answer before knowing what he wants. He's made it very clear with his eyes. We draw closer and he leans down.

"Heero." He whispers catching my lips shortly after. My eyes close and my arms wrap around his neck. Heero kisses me softly, most likely afraid to bite me. I press closer, my obssesion with vampires getting the better of me.

"Kiss me again, please." I beg.

"I can't. If I...fall even farther for you, my sire will kill you. I won't let that happen." Heero uses his supernatural speed, and runs from my room. I run out onto my balcony, watching the wolf race into the night.

"He loves me?" I mutter dumbly. I touch my lips, our kiss still lingering. "Heero, I hope you come back. I'll be waiting."

--

I growl at who sits on the altar. Her hair cascades over her shoulders, a light brown that makes me want to hurl. Blue eyes, almost a true blue, wondering around and then to me.

"Heero, I finally found you! Naughty fledgeling!" Relina says, wagging her finger at me. "So who was that you were kissing so gently? Hmm? If you've gotten a mate without telling me, I'll kill her."

"Keep Duo out of this! He's not my mate!" I yell. She smiles, a twisted version of what I first knew. She's sicker than any serial killer, stoping at nothing, literally, to get what she wants.

"So she is a he. If I had known that, I'd have kept a better watch on you. But you do love him, I can see it in your eyes. Is he good in the bedroom?"

My anger knows no bounds. My fangs lengthen as I continue to grow even more angry. "I haven't touched him at all until tonight!" I yell, my nails growing and sharpening. I will not let her get away with insulting my Duo!

"Listen, Heero, I'll make you a deal. I'll overlook your unhealthy fastination with the human if you do something for me."

"What? Be your mate? Sorry, I won't."

"No! I don't mean that, Silly! I want you to bring me someone. Your darling human's sister. I want him to learn what happens when a human steals what belongs to a vampire's sire. He's stolen you, now I'll steal his sister."

"I won't take Dainea away from Duo. They're the only family the other has!"

"Where have I heard that? Oh, yes! You said that about you and your sister. Where is she now? Six feet under the ground because she stood in my way!"

My eyes turn red and I react on instinct. She never knew what hit her. I'm stronger than her now, I can avenge my sister.

--

I stand out on my balcony, waiting for Heero to come back. I see his wolf form in the distance, watching me. I want to feel him in my arms again. I thought my love of vampires made me press closer, but that wasn't it. Is it possible to fall in love at first sight? So much in love that you feel like you've died inside? I guess so, or Romeo and Juliet wouldn't have died for theirs.

"Come to me. Come to me, please." I know he can hear me; I saw his ears perk up. Slowly his wolf form stalks toward my balcony. I watch in wonder at the movements of his muscles. My mind wonders how he can walk so gracefully, but at the same time, still look so deadly. I step back as he leaps onto my balcony. I wait for him to glance at me, then I fling myself into his arms.

"She's gone." He whispers into my ear. His breath sends a chill through my entire body.

"Who's gone, Heero?" I ask as I lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beating.

"My sire. She can't hurt you now. I believe I owe you a kiss." Heero lifts my head and kisses me. I sigh in contentment. I could spend my life like this, as long as I have him every night. My vampire and I sharing kisses and touches with the moon as our only witness.

--

T.D.K- I think it's good.

Duo- R&R, please. She likes reviews and constructive critism.

T.D.K- Any flames will taken out back and shot by Heero. I mean it, so please be nice.


End file.
